Brachiosaurus
Brachiosaurus are neutral Mob sauropods, based on the real-life dinosaur Brachiosaurus altithorax. It is from late Jurassic North America and is easily biggest of the Mobs in the mod, at least 4 blocks taller than the Spinosaurus. It is the only sauropod in the game. Like most other Mobs in the mod, it cannot spawn naturally in the world. Appearance Brachiosaurus is a giant dinosaur that can grow up to 12 blocks high. It has a dark blue body and a whiter colored neck and belly with blue stripes down it's neck. It's neck is the thing that makes it so massive, and it goes without saying that no carnivore can reach it. They have giant legs with blacker feet, that can trample and overshadow other Mobs. It has a long tail that helps it keep balance and can swing from side to side. It is fully grown at 20 days. For now they have no subspecies. Behavior It is a neutral mob with 106 heath, the most heath of any other mob, that will never attack the player or any other animal, unless provoked. If it does attack, then it will do 8.5 hearts of damge. No carnivore will attack a Brachiosaurus, as it is too tall and powerful to kill. They will wander around, looking for trees to eat normally, so you should have a very large enclosure for it. Brachiosaurus can accidentally stomp (and kill) smaller animals that get in their way, but will never attack any Mob on purpose. Brachiosaurus can breed every 5 minutes. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. Predators *None Taming Ordering & Feeding Brachiosaurus are tamable dinosaurs and can be tamed in the same way that all other tameable prehistoric reptiles. The player need to stay in a range of about 6 blocks of the egg, and the hatchling will be tamed. If you aren't in the range then you'll have to hand-feed it until it is tamed. It can be ordered with a stick or with a drum. It will eat leaves from trees. It can be ridden at certain age. Brachiosaurus have an important value called Eye Height. It's roughly at their nose. The formula is 4 blocks+age/1.8. A fully-grown Brachiosaurus, age 20, has an Eye Height of 20. Brachiosaurus only find feeder or leaf blocks between ±2 blocks of EyeHeight. Brachiosaurus can be hand-fed sugar, cookies and apples. Riding Tamed Brachiosaurus are rideable after 20 days old. When ridden, Brachiosaurus won't go hungry and can't grow up. You have to right click it with a Whip to ride it. When riding, it can be controlled only if the player is holding the Whip. *'W -' forward *'A -' left *'D -' right *'S - '''back Model The model is by Dragonith. The original model picture can be seen to the right. DinoPedia Entry ''Brachiosaurus "Arm Lizard" "'''brack-e-o-sawr-us'"'' Brachiosaurus were herbivores, feeding on foliage well above the ground. It was considered one of the largest of dinosaurs but this title is currently taken by Argentinosaurus. Sounds *Brachiosaurus Idle 1 *Brachiosaurus Idle 2 *Brachiosaurus Hurt *Brachiosaurus Death Gallery 2015-04-05 13.44.19.png|Baby Brachiosaurus, already taller than the player 2015-04-05 13.20.55.png|12 blocks Category:The Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Animals Category:Dangerous Category:Mobs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Herbivore